


Bug Busters

by AKK



Series: Galaxy Rangers Timeline [33]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Date: : 2086-08] Patch in "One Million Emotions" - The GRS5 on their way to Arizona McGee's atelier A non-broadcasted part of their talking.</p><p>Set within the 9th episode "One Million Emotions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug Busters

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to Elizabeth 'fatima' Bales for editing.

**Place: City of New Pigale, Mars  
Time: 2086-08**

"The guy who sells Raid here must be rich!" Doc took a wide step over a cockroach the size of a dachshund.  
"Maybe not," Zachary grumbled and bowed hastily down not to be hit by a couple of huge houseflies that obviously was engaged in something, "the stuff needed for animals that large would be far to poisonous to be saled to the public."  
"And the bug busters who use the spray must fear for their health and children," Niko added.  
"Why spray? An LR would work just fine." Gooseman looked at a pickup glider-sized tarantula that crossed below the brighe they were using and added growling: "Or maybe a bazooka."  
Niko in front of them burst out laughing. "Yes, I really can see you working as a pest controller on Mars!"  
"Yeah," Doc snickered, "no bug will survive but then we have to rebuild the city!"


End file.
